


The One With the Haunted House

by ConventionalScarlet (FrerardCake)



Category: Constantine (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Haunted Houses, M/M, some violence but not too graphic i don't think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrerardCake/pseuds/ConventionalScarlet
Summary: If you find yourself following every single horror movie cliche, might wanna turn the other way before it's too late.





	The One With the Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt someone sent me on tumblr and I had a lot of fun writing it. I put one reference here from one of my favorite movies ever and if you can figure it out you get a point okay.

 

“And here I thought we were going to have a lovely time…” Len drawled, leaning against a support column from where he had a perfect view of his boyfriend trying so desperately to open the front door again and again.

"I hate you so much right now, Len.”

Len had to admit, being trapped here was _mostly_ his fault- about seventy-five percent his fault- but Barry also had a hand in it. Or better, both.

All he had planned for the night was dinner and a movie, which was pretty basic and something they had done a thousand times, added the fact that Barry got bored last time they had sex and Len was starting to worry one of two things were going to happen to them: break up or fall into a boring-same-old kind of relationship like the ones straight couples seemed to have after two years together. Len really dislikes straight people.

So yeah! Maybe when they were driving back home he saw a cool abandoned place and decided to stop the car and break in like he used to do a lot when he was a kid for fun! And maybe he had planned to have sex with Barry in a cool abandoned place! And maybe going to explore and finding a room with a bunch of cool stuff in it had been a sign (if the rest added hadn’t been enough) that they were clearly setting themselves up for a cliche horror movie trope!

But Len hadn’t been the one to light the freaking red and black candles in the creepy suspicious room in the cigarette-smelling abandoned house, so see, not all his fault.

“I swear, Leonard Snart. If we get out of this- This-” Barry looked around, arms wildly gesturing to the dark and dusty house, “This! I swear, babe… I’m going to drive for the rest of this relationship.”

“We’ll be out of here soon, door’s probably just stuck. There are windows, we can get out through those.”

He ignored the strange feeling of being watched and went over to what looked like an old sitting room, trying out each individual window on the large bay window there. It didn’t even look like it once opened.

After a couple seconds trying not to look like an idiot in front of his boyfriend, Len finally managed to get himself to do what he should and started walking around the downstairs, testing out each window with Barry right behind him. He could feel the waves of “I told you so” coming off of him while he followed Len in silence.

“Don’t know the last time you were this passive-aggressive, Scarlet.” Len rolled his eyes as he tried yet another window. They were all conventionally jammed. But then again, old abandoned house, for all he knew the windows being crap is why it was even abandoned.

“What?”

Len spun around suddenly, feeling his heart beating its way out of his chest. He was more than sure Barry was right behind him this whole time, giving him the silent treatment and all that stuff boyfriends did when they were mad, so hearing his voice coming from a whole different part of the house was not what he had expected.

He spoke again only when he felt like his voice wasn’t going to shake.

“Nothing. Just stick to my side, alright? Last thing I want is for you to get lost here.”

Len still felt frozen to the spot until Barry was finally within his eyesight.

“None of the windows are opening-”

The loud banging noise coming from the wall right next to Len’s head had Len frozen once again. He could push through the quick flashback he had to pretty much every time he felt like this when his father was the one banging the walls. He could focus on Barry right in front of him, the orange streetlight casting just enough light in the room for Len to know that was his boyfriend.

He could not ignore the fact only he seemed to see the dark shadow standing right next to the spot the banging came from, not just a dark shadow, but a lightless spot, a spot no form of light appeared to touch.

“Len? Babe are you okay?”

Every bad feeling Len had in his chest vanished the second he could see the light touching the spot again.

“If you think this is funny,” Barry started, running a hand through his hair, “I swear to God that I will dump your ass.”

When Len didn’t respond, Barry could tell something was wrong. Len wasn’t chatty by any means, but he would never miss a chance to make a comment on Barry using the word ‘God’. Barry was a man of science and although he didn’t exactly consider himself an atheist he did not believe in God, at least not in the traditional sense of the word. Len did, so it became a running joke for them for Len to mock him for it.

“Len?”

“Sorry, babe. What?” Len shook his head as if snapping back to reality.

“Nothing…” He frowned for just a second there before shaking his head. He was probably just as scared as Barry and trying to put on a brave face like he always did.

“We should get out of here, this place is no fun anymore.” Len sighed and took Barry’s hand before making his way to the front door and opening it with no apparent struggle.

“I knew that was you! Asshole!” Barry groaned, trying to snatch his hand away from Len without success, “Len? What are you doing?”

“We’re going home, babe.” He said simply, now dragging Barry right past the threshold by his arm.

“Leonard, let me go!”

“That’s not your Leonard, love.” Barry heard a voice with a British accent coming from somewhere behind him.

And as if tonight couldn’t get any weirder, Len suddenly turned to look behind Barry, his generally ice cold blue eyes didn’t have their usual cold stare this time: they looked empty. Dead. It honestly chilled Barry right down to the bone.

“Constantine,” Len said in a voice that didn’t sound even a little like his own while still sounding the same, “oops.”

“You’re not leaving with that boy.” Barry was about to protest that he was not a boy, that he was, in fact, a grown man but caught himself because somehow that was the least important thing happening.

“Watch me.” The demonic grin taking over Len’s face was what made it click for him that maybe Len wasn’t himself.

The second Barry started panicking was also when Len decided dragging him towards the sidewalk was the right thing to do.

Barry looked back for the first time at the owner of the accent and was surprised to see him just standing there, looking smug with an air of casual all around him. It really annoyed Barry to the core.

He was so focused on giving this Constantine guy his best death stare that he barely even notice when Len stopped, seemingly out of nowhere right before they left the grassy area at the front of the house.

“I will kill them both if you don’t let me go.” Len- or not-Len - snarled, pressing his whole body to Barry’s back at an impossible speed, the hand that had been gripping Barry’s arm like there was no tomorrow now on his neck.

Barry probably watched too much tv and cared too much about fiction, because the second things started happening they appeared to be in slow motion.

He felt something hit his head, his body slowly started to fall to the ground, and the last thing he saw before being out cold was the weird dude in a trenchcoat moving towards him with one arm extended, weird sounding words coming out of his mouth

When Barry started waking up, his brain took his damn sweet time processing what was going on. He first registered the hard floor, then the dust and smell of smoke all around him, then he registered the dude sitting next to him and then finally Len, drenched in sweat, shirtless passed out on the floor.

Barry’s first thought was that he was going to have to kill someone before the memories came back to his mind.

“‘s a’right, love. He’s jus’sleepin’.” That accent Barry could remember.

“If you hurt him…” Barry knew he wasn’t sounding menacing at all, but at least he tried.

He sat up slowly, only now registering the headache and saw that the only reason he could see Len was sweaty was the fact that it was starting to get light out. He had missed about three hours.

“He’s lucky he’s strong or this night would have been very different. Next time, don’t walk into a creepy room with candles. And don’t light the candles. I had to trap the same demon twice tonight because of you two.”

Barry had so many things to say to that guy, but they’d all have to wait because Len was just starting to wake up and he’d need Barry.

“If he starts showing signs of possession again gimme a call.” He put the cigarette between his lips and reached inside his trenchcoat for something, tossing it on Barry’s lap as he got up and walked out of the room.

He didn’t leave the house, Barry could hear him not too far away, the sound of glass clinking, footsteps and things being dragged doing wonders to calm Barry down.

He picked up the card on his lap and glanced at it for a moment before putting it away to go help Len sit up and get dressed.

_John Constantine_

_Exorcist, Demonologist, and Master of the Dark Arts_

_404 248 - 7182_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr on my writing blog: conventionalaus.tumblr.com or my personal conventionalgayporn.tumblr.com  
> And I have an Instagram with quality stories for you to follow (mostly of my mugs of coffee) @ smknghllz


End file.
